A Real Family
by Chappy12
Summary: After the winter war, Rukia comes back to tell Ichigo theres probably a new threat. Soon a black hollow appears and Ichigo confronts it, though it doesn't attack him, A girl comes and attempts to kidnap Rukia but fails.
1. Chapter 1

A Real Family:

Chapter 1

Ichigo slices though a hollows mask and the hollow disintegrates into particles. "Ah, there's the last one" he says aloud to himself. He gets back into his body and hurries back to class.

Later afterschool Ichigo returns home to find Rukia in her shinigami outfit in front of his home. "Rukia? What are you doing here?" He has a disbelieving expression on his face. "Hey, Ichigo. I didn't expect to be back here either. Soul society thinks there is a new threat coming to Karakura. So they asked me to go to the living world to investigate." Ichigo hadn't seen Rukia since the end of the Hueco Mundo war. The soul society had defeated Aizen but many comrades were killed and injured. Both Ichigo and Rukia were very injured in the final fight with Aizen. Ichigo was surprised that Rukia was healed by now; it had been 4 months since the war had ended.

Just then there was a huge amount of spiritual pressure felt. Both of them felt the pressure and didn't even have to speak to know that they had to go after it.

Both of them chased followed the spiritual pressure but of course Rukia was the one leading them, because her phone could sense where the pressure was coming from.

After running and jumping for a couple if minutes to find the pressure came from the very edge of Karakura. There were these 3 monsters that had the figure of hollows but they were all black, no expression could be seen. "Ichigo see if you can slice through them, I'll see if I can get some info from soul society and report our sighting of them." Rukia said pressing various buttons on her phone. "Will do." Ichigo replied as he leaped and tried to slice one of the dark hollows mask.

But as Ichigo did this Rukia couldn't get in contact with soul society so she pulled her zanpukto out of it's sheath, if she couldn't contact them then she would fight, she didn't want to be useless. But as soon as she pulled it out a figure put a cloth to her mouth and she struggled and soon passed out. Her phone had dropped out of her hands.

Ichigo looked back to see if Rukia had gotten any information on these guys, but when he looked back to only see Rukia's phone on the ground and Rukia missing. The monster he was fighting disappeared. Ichigo tried to sense for her spiritual pressure, and soon found it. She wasn't that far away. Ichigo used his flash step to catch up with her and soon he found her being held bridal style by a girl, no taller then Rukia, with black hair and wearing a black dress with black socks. The girl was jumping on power lines. "Hey, what are you doing with her?" Ichigo said as he stepped along with the girl.

"Shoot." The girl whispered to herself as she stepped faster. Ichigo had no problem keeping up with the girl at this pace. Then suddenly the girl tripped and before she fell she dropped Rukia nicely on the rooftop, but soon started to fall to the ground. The girl squinted ready for the impact, but it never came. Ichigo was holding her wrist. "'I'll ask you again. What do you want with Rukia?" He said. The girl was struggling. And soon she grabbed a sword from her pocket in her dress and used it to cut her hand off and ran away. Ichigo had the hand she cut off and soon it disappeared. "Huh, strange…" The girl was a lot quicker then when she had Rukia with her. Ichigo went back to where Rukia was and picked her up and went back to his house. His family asked some questions, he said that she fell asleep after the trip back to Karakura. She was placed on the couch and soon Ichigo 's family went to the store together. 15 minutes later she woke up. "Ichigo what happened while I was out?" She asked after she opened up the closet door.

"You remember getting knocked out?" Ichigo asked back.

"I think I was drugged, but that's all I remember." Rukia replied.

"I think so too there was this girl who was running around carrying you" Ichigo said "I tried grabbing her but she cut her hand off and ran away, and the hand disappeared soon after" Ichigo finished. "I want you to be more carful now." Ichigo said with a slight blush.

"Has the strawberry gone soft on me? I can take care of myself Ichigo and I know to be carful." She said as she went upstairs to Ichigo's sister's room and fell asleep

**The next morning**

"Ichigo, I'm going to be going, don't be late." Rukia said, as she was half way out of the door.

"I know, I know, I'll be there soon," Ichigo said as he rushed out the door, Rukia then left, and Ichigo soon followed.

When Ichigo arrived he sat down and Orihime arrived to see how he was doing. "So Kuchiki-san will be staying here for awhile?" Orihime said with a smile on her face.

"That's what it looks like" Ichigo replied.

"That's great news" Orihime said clasping her hands together. "Class is about to start, I'll talk to you later Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said returning to her seat.

**Afterschool**

Ichigo and Rukia walked home together and soon they saw the same girl come up to them. Rukia looked at Ichigo and saw in his eyes that this was probably the girl he was talking about earlier. "Why have you come back?" Ichigo said as he used his badge to remove his soul from his body, and Rukia used Chappy and asked her to bring Ichigo's body back to his house.

The girl got on her knees and bowed down "I'm sorry, I, I just wanted to show her something, she wanted to see her…" The girl said looking down and starting to mumble at the end

"How do we know your not leading us to a trap?" Ichigo asked

"I promise if I am I'll let you feed me to the chasers" The girl said looking up at Ichigo and Rukia

"Chasers?" Rukia asked

"Those monsters you saw earlier, they're the ones that chase us, they won't go after anyone but us" The girl said

"Well we'll see what you want to show us, can you lead us there?" Rukia said

"Of course! My name is Hanshou by the way." The girl wore a smile on her face now. Ichigo and Rukia soon followed Hanshou to a clock tower near them; they went up the stairs until they reached the top. Hanshou rattled the door and from inside the door they could hear a voice "Hanshou is that you?"

"Yeah its me and I brought you a little present." Hanshou said through the door.

Hanshou opened the door and let the person inside see who she had brought. Inside there was a person who looked almost identical to Rukia.

"Is that really who I think it is?" The Rukia twin said.

Rukia then replied "Are you- are you Hisana?"


	2. Chapter 2

A Real family

Chapter 2

"Are you-are you really Hisana?"

**Hisana's POV**

She remembers? Thank goodness, I though she had died before I did and been reincarnated, and it would be due to me leaving her on the streets. It's great to know she's still alive.

**Normal POV**

"Yes, and are you Rukia, my sister?" Hisana replied, she was in a bed her arm was tied up in some bandages. Hisana tried to get up but then Hanshou rushed to her and ushered her to stay put.

"I think so, Nii-sama told me about you and what you did." Rukia said as to explain why she knew about her.

"So he kept his promise." Hisana said to herself in almost a whisper.

Hanshou felt like she should tell them how they were here. "Just to let you know, we are souls that have died in the soul society from another shinigami or from a illness, we are allowed into the real world every 100 years but its always a new people and after we die here we are sent to be parts of soul society. Though if we're eaten…well we don't know that yet."

Rukia realized something, "Nii-sama needs to see her, but there is plenty of things that we need to catch up on things, I'll get Ichigo to do it!" Rukia thought. She pulled Ichigo to the side and whispered in his ear "Ichigo, I want you to get Nii-sama from the soul society, you know what to tell him" Rukia said

"Why me? And what if this is a trap, you won't be protected!" Ichigo said trying to make his point.

"Ichigo I can take care of myself, just go." She said giving him a look.

Ichigo sighed; "Fine…" and he opened the gate to soul society "Just be careful, ok?"

"Just go…"Rukia said tired of him worrying about her. And with that Ichigo headed into the portal.

**With Ichigo…**

"Ugg, Rukia needs to be more careful this could all be just a trap for all we know, I can't believe she would just believe these people." Ichigo said in his head

Ichigo got to the end of the portal and got off to the 6th squad barracks to find Byakuya.

**With Rukia**

Rukia was explaining to Hisana about what she had been through after she left her "…and then I met a kid named Renji, he's a good friend even now, After all of our friends died, we decided to become shinigami." Rukia was lying next to Hisana and Hisana was laying a futon listening to Rukia very carefully.

Hanshou decided that she would go get something for them to eat.

**Thirty minutes later**

…Rukia had finished telling Hisana about how she met Ichigo, when suddenly; a chaser appeared at the clock tower. Rukia unsheathed her zanpukto and prepared her shikai for an attack, when tentacles tied her to a wall. The chaser moved towards Hisana who wanted to get up but her arm was acting up. Rukia struggled to get free. The chaser opened its mouth to get ready for a meal when something else came in between its meal.

It was Hanshou; she had taken the blow for Hisana. Her blood had gone across the chasers mouth and was on he floor and covered the floor and futons with red. The chaser was still satisfied but it wanted more. It opened its mouth once more. But pink flower petals soon stopped it. Soon it retreated back to where it came from.

Ichigo had finally bought Byakuya but he didn't get here in time to save Hanshou.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo went over and cut the tentacles that had tied her to the wall.

"Byakuya-sama! Is that really you?" Hisana said, as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ichigo I think we should leave them in peace, if there's trouble I think Nii-sama can handle it.**" **Rukia said as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and headed toward Ichigo's house.

"Hisana… was that?" Byakuya asked making sure it was the person he saw jump in front of the attack was thinking of.

"Yeah. That was our daughter Hanshou… I finally got to see her all grown up. She didn't remember us but she was very willing to help me." Tears started running down Hisana's face. "Why did I have to lose her twice…" Byakuya then gave her a hug and they stood like that for a while.

**Flashback**

There was a small child who had black hair she looked no younger then 7 years

But she was probably 13 years. She wore a black kimono, her yes were a grey color and she usually wore a neutral face. She had just been taken into the Kuchiki family; none of the family members knew that this child was Byakuya's and Hisana's. The child knew this but was told to keep it a secret. She never really played with the other children. The child's name was Hanshou Kuchiki. One night Hanshou went into Hisana's room. There was a storm brewing and it was already raining. "Hisana-sama, are we ever going ever going to tell them?" Hanshou asked.

"Maybe later, I don't think the Elders would like to know that they have a heir already." Hisana knew that the Kuchiki elders wouldn't like this and would probably treat Hanshou more badly then they already do. There was a bolt of thunder struck outside. The child flinched and grabbed Hisana's sleeve. Hisana patted Hanshou's head.

After thirty more minutes about mild things Hanshou had a smile on her face after chatting with Hisana. Hanshou was going to return to her room for the rest of the night. Hisana asked one of the servants to escort her. The servant agreed, she knew of the secret. Hisana watched them from peering out the door. Hanshou and the servant started walking down the hallway, when there was a flash of light.

The servant had disappeared from behind Hanshou and reappeared in front of Hanshou. The servant had a zanpukto in her hand. Hisana's eyes widened about what was about to happen her legs started to run to where Hanshou was.

Hanshou's eyes were full of fear. Another flash happened and soon the child's body had a sword in her heart. Her body was facing towards the ceiling so all could see. Soon the servant started heading for Hisana when another flash happened and then the servant's body was on the floor covered in pink flower petals.

Tears started flowing down Hisana's eyes. Byakuya grabbed Hanshou's body. The body was still breathing. "Thank you father, mother. I never go to call that, ne?" The body then went limp.

"We have to make everyone forget about her, it'll protect us" Byakuya said as he got out a item that would do such. Hisana nodded her head.

**Flash back end**

That night Hisana tossed in her sleep and Byakuya lay next to her. "It's great to have you back Hisana."

A/N: Thank you, Twilightlvr5 and rukialover1994 for reviewing! If I get reviews I feel like I should write more of the story so please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's great to have you back, Hisana."

**The next morning**

Hisana was taking in the view from the window of the clock tower. Byakuya came up to her and asked "Hisana, where did you get that injury on your arm."

"I got it from one of those chasers, it bit me there, and back then we didn't know what they were, it was a small one, Hanshou came and cut it off of me." She said looking back at it. "She also bandaged it, though I don't know where she learned to bandage things up." Hisana wore a sad smile on her face.

Just then Ichigo and Rukia came into the clock tower. "Good morning, Nii-sama and Nee-san" Rukia said. Hisana felt somewhat uncomfortable by her calling her that.

Just then a chaser came into the clock tower. "Do they have to come everyday?" Ichigo said getting annoyed by these monsters.

There was a big chaser and a couple of smaller chasers. But there was also a human like figure. The human looked like a woman and wore a kimono. She was like the chasers, all black and nothing else.

The chasers split up half started after Byakuya and the rest after Ichigo and Rukia. The human figure went after Hisana. The human figure removed a small knife with a small white-green fabric attached to it from her pocket.

Hisana realized something as her eyes widened. 'Only the woman of the Kuchiki family have those knifes!'

**Flash back:**

"Here Hanshou" Hisana handed Hanshou a knife wrapped in fabric. Hanshou eagerly opened it to see what it was. It was a simple knife but the hilt was wrapped in a fancy fabric.

Hanshou looked at it in fascination, flipping it several times. "This sword is only given to woman of the Kuchiki family, you must always keep it on you." Hisana said explaining what the knife was. "Though, now there is no more of these and its no longer a tradition, I wanted you to have one" Hisana finished with a smile and so did Hanshou.

**End flashback:**

"Hanshou! Stop this!" Hisana said to the black figure. The black figure froze. The figure got on her knees and held her head. Hisana started to walk towards the figure but another person with blonde hair appeared and knocked the girl unconscious and swiftly grabbed her and headed into a portal.

**Rukia POV:**

I was battling a chaser when I looked towards Nee-san, to see if she was okay, I saw that the human figure was heading towards her, though I was busy, and so was everyone else. But then Nee-san said "Hanshou! Stop this!" and I thought, "How did she know it was her?" Though it seemed to be true, the figure froze and got on her knees. Then I saw another figure come. I didn't recognize them. They then took the supposedly Hanshou into a portal.

**End Rukia POV:**

The chasers soon evacuated into dark portals. After a days work of putting some of the walls together and getting rest, Byakuya wanted to move Hisana to the soul society, where she would be a lot more safe then here in the living world. And decided that the day after tomorrow they would return back.

Rukia wanted to have some time with her sister alone. So after getting permission from Byakuya, Rukia was able to take Hisana on a walk. They went to Urahara's to get Hisana a gigai, Rukia wanted to show her some of the neat things in the real world. And so they would have fewer possibilities of chasers coming, Urahara put a special barrier around the gigai that would hide her presence. Rukia seemed to be putting on her Fake smile for her sister. They then went into a store and Rukia showed her sister juice. After buying some they sat down at a table and Rukia showed Hisana how to open it, though she had a little trouble herself remembering how to open it in the correct order. After finishing and chatting for an hour or so they decided to head on back, it had been an hour or two since they had left from the clock tower.

Rukia then asked a question "Nee-san, I've been wondering, how did you know Hanshou before, you met, her it seems you knew her before you met in the living world. And how some"

"Oh, well, um, well I guess I can tell you, she's-"

But then there was a new spiritual pressure, and it appeared right in front of them, it was a chaser, a big one, and this one had a mask that didn't blend into the body.

"I'm here for you, Master would like you to visit him." He was pointing at Hisana with one of his fingers,

Rukia then got out of her gigai by swallowing her gikangai into her mouth. She then removed her zanpukto from it sheath and begun to summon her zanpukto's shikai. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said as the shikai began to form.

**At the clock tower:**

Byakuya felt the pressure of a new chaser appear and felt for Rukia's pressure, Rukia had told them they couldn't feel Hisana's pressure because she would be wearing a gigai that would hide it. He headed off towards where Rukia's pressure was felt, her pressure was rising, he could feel it, and Hisana was probably in danger. Ichigo decided to follow; if there was trouble he would want to help. They both began to use flash step.

A/N: WOOT, chapter 3! Sorry for being slow on my updates, but I've been having some trouble in writing but I hope I can get chapter 4 done faster then 3. This one took forever to write not to mention I had some trouble about where to go from here. So just in case I get stuck, I'd love to have some suggestions if you have any. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

^^ Trying playing Crime and Punishment sung by Hatsune Miku as you read this, quite enjoyable and goes with this XD

A real family 4

The chaser tossed Rukia's Zanpukto a few yards from her. It landed into some grass that lay near the park where the fight had begun, making 'shink' noise as it stood up in the grass. After Rukia was disarmed of her zanpukto she began to chant a kidou spell, when she felt a presence behind her, and began to jump to the left, behind her was another big chaser, and it had just tried to grab her with it's hand. She again, began a kidou spell, this time to bind one so she could battle the other, but as she begun the first word a chaser had picked up a van and tossed it at Rukia. She swiftly dodged but then the other tripped her and then she was surrounded. Then one of them picked her up by its hand, as she struggled, another chaser created a garganta of some kind. The whole pack of chasers soon each made their own portals and traveled through them.

As Byakuya and Ichigo used their swift flash step to reach their destination, they noticed that there was no trace of chasers being there. The only trace of Rukia or Hisana was Rukia's zanpakutou, which had returned to its katana form. Ichigo began to worry; he approached Shirayuki, seeing if there was some sense of spiritual pressure. There was a trace of it left; he then tried to see if he could track to the similarity of Rukia and Shirayuki's Spiritual pressure. He then pulled his down across his face vertically to call upon his hollow mask. Using his hollow's ability, he created a portal. "Byakuya," Ichigo called for Byakuya's attention. The two headed through the portal with anger, and a will to save the ones they held dear.

When they finally made it through the portal, they found themselves right outside of a castle that's sky was dark and had purple clouds. Where had they arrived? The two pondered, but decided that time was of the essence. With swift feet and use of the shunpo in hand, they swung the doors opened and rushed in, dodging any guards they could find, making sure not to waste time. But their came times when they could avoid them, and instead the two would take their anger out on the enemies. Without raising their spiritual pressure too much to alert anyone, they finally reached the center of the castle. Or so they thought.

In the room they entered, there was a whole pack of chasers, an odd one who had a mask, and Rukia and Hisana, both unconscious in different cages, on different sides of the room. The cages holding them were over a substance that was bubbling and had unsettling neon green to it.

"Rukia!"

"Hisana!"

The two called out, but they couldn't tell the difference between the two, the one they think was Rukia could be Hisana, and the one they thought was Hisana could be Rukia.

The chaser with the mask finally spoke with a grin, "Welcome to our abode you fools," it seemed he was the leader, "We were just hoping to add more members to our group, but decided we would deal with you first!" As the chaser finished his words, the big pack of chasers approached at a swift speed. They flashed until they surrounded Ichigo and Byakuya in a circle.

"Dammit," Ichigo said, with this kind of set-up he wouldn't be able to save them first and then worry about the enemies later.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya called his Shikai out, as pink clouds went towards the chasers. In a few seconds there was already a gap in the circle. But more chasers quickly filled up the gap. When Byakuya noticed this he called upon a greater power, but first he instructed Ichigo, "Ichigo, I want you to go and save them first, I'll distract them,"

Ichigo nodded and called upon his Bankai to give him speed "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo called as his sword and his clothes changed forms. As Ichigo transformed the masked chaser noticed their plan of action.

"If you think you can get to them and defeat us at the same time, they might as well go to no one!" The chaser said as he pressed a button on a switch. Ichigo swiftly noticed that the floors beneath each of the cages had opened, letting both Rukia and Hisana fall towards the neon liquid. Ichigo swiftly jumped above the chasers and went to the left, for this was the first person he noticed. Swiftly from one person he went to the next, but it was too late, by the time he tried to swing to get the other girl, she had already fallen in the liquid. Screams came from her, Ichigo's eyes widened as she sank into the goop.

"R-Rukia-san! No!" The girl in Ichigo's hand said. That meant, the girl in his hand had to be, Hisana. Then… the one who was in the goop, was Rukia. He had failed; someone had died because he wasn't that quick enough. Someone who was precious and never replaceable, all we because of his fault. Ichigo stood like a statue with one girl in his left hand, and fell to his knees.

"So that's the most you could do? Vile human, you are pathetic, lives are meaningless, she meant nothing, a life which was already dead, coming back for another chance," The chaser with the mask mocked Ichigo, grinning with accomplishment. Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger, a life was just lost and all this guy could do was say she was simply air that was unneeded. Ichigo placed Hisana on the floor and gripped Zangetsu tightly with two hands.

"You Bastard!" Ichigo shouted as he sliced the chaser directly in half. The chaser dissipated like a hollow. Tears fell form Ichigo's eyes as he once more fell to the floor and slammed his fist on the ground. "Dammit!"

As Byakuya finished the chasers with his Bankai swiftly, he headed on over to find two crying characters, where was the other one? The girl had tears falling from her eyes as she could take her gaze off of the liquid that had taken a life. "B-Byakuya-sama… she's… gone…" His wife told him, his eyes widened, and he looked to Kurosaki who was beating himself about it. "But don't blame him… Byakuya-sama, there was just, too little time," She said between sobs. Byakuya nodded with understanding, but still couldn't believe that something like that had actually happened.

The three of them headed back to the living world, as Ichigo headed home solemnly, Hisana said she wanted to do something before they left back to soul society to report the news to everyone. Byakuya let her do so and left her in privacy, but made sure she was not to far he couldn't protect her.

Ichigo went by the place his mother died, and looked at the river, and then he went to his mother's grave. Remembering his first battle with grand fisher he kicked a stone, knowing how much Rukia helped him and changed his destiny so he could protect those close to him. She was his everything, how could he go on knowing she was gone? He had nothing, and was trying to realize that she really was gone, thanks to himself.

As Hisana headed inside she went to see Urahara, "I know there's a way to bring Rukia back, but… She has to have a body, one that can go to Soul Society and here, she could use mine," Hisana told Urahara with confidence. She again was no help to her sister, and only led others to bad things. The guilt was killing her, so her and Urahara set it up where Rukia would be back, but Hisana would be gone for good, and no one would remember her or the chaser incident. While Urahara prepared to the soul switch, Hisana found a branch of cherry blossoms and stuck it in her hair.

**Later that Day:**

"Ichigo!" Rukia called, "Come on hurry! We're gonna be late for Inoue's party! The other shinigami are already there!"

"I'm coming, done rush me midget," Ichigo said, taking his leisurely pace as he walked out the door.

"What'd you just call me Strawberry?" Rukia's teeth gritted.

"Ah, nothing, Rukia, now come on, your gonna make us late," Ichigo said taking her hand and pulling her to pick up the pace.

Rukia was pushing back her hair behind her ear, when she felt a flower in her hair "Ichigo did you put this in my hair?" She asked

"Why would I put a branch in your hair Rukia? Course not," Ichigo replied

"Huh… I wonder how it got here. It's really… quite pretty, like the flowers in the Kuchiki garden,"

A/N: Did you know, people actually notice things to the left first? Or Pay attention to the left before the right? Theatre teaches you these things ^^ it's because we read left to right. Lol, thank you all for keeping with me for this very short story and I hope you check out more of my other stories and I see you all in the future. I've had a blast writing fanfiction, and how it's helping me improve my writing. Thank you~ and for the last time for this story… R&R! 3


End file.
